Need You Now
by BlaineSadist
Summary: After Kurt leaves for New York, Blaine needs to find a way to cope. One-shot. Spoilers for Season 4.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and never will.**

* * *

Blaine knew it was going to be difficult once Kurt left, but he didn't realize things were going to be that hard. After the first week, Blaine decided that moping around just wasn't going to work. He was spending too much time thinking about and missing Kurt. The solution was clear in Blaine's mind. He just had to keep himself busy so that he wouldn't spend all that time thinking about Kurt and how much he missed him. A job would only take up so much time, so Blaine decided to join as many extracurricular activities as possible to keep himself busy.

He was already a member of New Directions, as well as involved in the school musical. Blaine then joined the superhero club, debate team, art club, chess club, and the school newspaper. Although, no matter how busy he needed to stay, Blaine made sure to stay away from sports. Yes, he knew the jocks in glee club, but he would rather not have to spend extra time with people similar to those who made middle school and high school before he transferred to Dalton a living hell.

For the first week, everything went fine. Blaine kept busy and actually felt happier. The second week, Blaine was still keeping busy, but the happiness was slowly drifting away. The third week was when some of his other friends started to take notice that something wasn't right. Finally, after rehearsal one day, Tina approached Blaine.

"I'm fine. I promise," Blaine insisted.

"I'm just worried about you, and so are the rest of New Directions. You look completely exhausted," Tina replied.

"Ok, so I'm not getting as much sleep as I did last year, but I can assure you that I am doing great."

"Why don't you consider dropping one of the clubs?"

"Because they will look great on college applications."

"And you're sure you're not just doing this because Kurt left?" Tina questioned. This was a popular theory among the members of New Directions, but it had never been confirmed and it wasn't as if one of them was going to just go up and ask Blaine straight up.

"Sure, I'm upset that Kurt left. And you can't deny that you are upset that Mike left, but I'm doing fine."

"Ok. Just promise you'll be careful? Please, Blaine. I don't want to see something happen, just because you aren't getting enough sleep."

"I will," Blaine promised.

Unfortunately, Blaine wasn't able to keep that promise. With homework, college applications, and all of his extracurriculars, Blaine was really starting to lose sleep, and it was really starting to catch up to him. Blaine was yawning a lot more during class, and actually fell asleep during class twice. Although Blaine was tired, he never stopped going.

* * *

A few days later, the glee club was rehearsing some new steps for Sectionals. Everything was going great, until suddenly, everyone heard a loud _thunk_. The group turned around and saw an unconscious Blaine lying on the ground. Tina, Sam, and Mr. Schuester rushed over immediately.

"Shit. He's unconscious," Sam said.

"Joe, go get the nurse," Mr. Schuester ordered. Joe Hart instantly ran out of the room towards the nurse's office.

The rest of the New Directions, tried to get closer, just to see what was going on. Sam caught on quickly and said, "Seriously guys, back up. Give him some space."

Just after Sam said that, Blaine slowly started waking up. "Blaine?" Tina asked.

"Wha' happened?" Blaine said, his speech slightly slurred.

"You passed out," Tina said as Joe came in with the nurse.

"Ok, can you look at me and tell me what happened?" the nurse asked.

"I passe' ou' appare'tly," Blaine said.

"Do you remember passing out?"

"No."

"Ok, does anything hurt?"

"Jus' my head. Real bad," Blaine said.

"Alright, I think you may have a concussion. Let's get you up and back to my office and we'll go from there."

Sam, Tina, Joe, and Mr. Schuester helped the nurse get Blaine to stand up. Although, it was clear that he wasn't going to be standing for long unless someone was there supporting him.

"You ok, Blaine?" Sam asked as he moved to help Blaine stay standing.

"Jus' dizzy."

Sam helped the nurse get Blaine back to her office. Once there, the nurse called Blaine's parents, who for once, weren't away on business. Blaine was later brought to the hospital where he was diagnosed with a concussion.

* * *

Tina, as well as the rest of the members of New Directions, hadn't wanted to worry Kurt with all of their suspicions of Blaine, but now, she realized she had no choice. Blaine had just passed out from exhaustion and gave himself a concussion. She still didn't know how exactly she was going to explain this to Kurt, even though the phone was already ringing. Tina was about to give up hope that Kurt wasn't going to answer, when she heard Kurt answer on the other end.

"Hey, Tina, I don't really have a lot of time –" Kurt began, but Tina cut him off.

"Kurt, it's about Blaine."

"Wait, what? What about Blaine?" Kurt asked as he started to panic.

"He, uh, he got a concussion."

"What?! How?" Kurt was definitely in panic mode now. How the hell had Blaine gotten a concussion? Kurt decided that it was probably the bullies. The bullying had probably picked up again this year and –

"He passed out in glee today," Tina said, completely interrupting Kurt's thoughts.

Tina could hear Kurt let out a breath of relief. "Ok. How is he?"

"I guess he's ok, all things considered. But, Kurt, it's been like five weeks, is it possible for you to get down here sometime soon?"

"You know I want to Tina, but it's just really hard right now, especially with everything with my internship."

"I know you're busy, but Blaine needs you. Even if you can just come for a little bit, I think it'll really help him. He's been keeping himself so busy that he doesn't get enough sleep. That's why he passed out today. Pure exhaustion."

"Oh my god," Kurt whispered. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. We've all seen it, and tried talking to him about it, and he assured me that he was taking care of himself, but obviously, that didn't happen."

"Look, Tina, I really have to go, but I'll try and get out there as soon as I can. I promise."

"That's all we ask."

"Keep me posted?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, Kurt."

* * *

Blaine eventually healed after the concussion. Although, now, Sam and Tina were keeping a much better eye on him, watching for signs so they didn't have to repeat that incident again.

A week and a half after Blaine got his concussion there was a knock on the choir room door. Everyone looked over to see Kurt standing there. Blaine just stared in shock. It was way to early for Kurt to be home. He had said he wasn't going to make it back until Thanksgiving.

"Hey," Kurt said. Blaine got up from his chair and walked over to the door and wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Oh my god, I've missed you. I thought you weren't coming back until Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, but then I talked to some people, arrangements were made, and here I am."

Blaine just continued to cling on to Kurt, never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**After seeing various spoilers today, this just popped into my head earlier tonight.**

**For those reading Too Good For You, I'm still working on it, but I really wanted to write this. That will hopefully be updated soon thanks to my roommate's incessant pestering of me to work on that.**

**Also, thanks to my awesome roommate Rachel for the title, and for putting up with me.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think.**


End file.
